Team Strategies
Does your team have winning strategies? Post 'em here. Here are a few easy to use team strategies: 1] Find a role in your team. Upon joining a team, you should immediately analyze your team, or even ask them on team chat, to find out what they need. Ask yourself “what does my team need, and how can I give them it?” If your team has plenty of heavies, you may want to be a light or medium and chose the mediplant implant, to keep them healthy. Conversely, if you have several stealth-using lights, one more probably won’t help. Use a loadout with high powered weapons, such as medium w/ mk-808 rifle or heavy w/ rocket launcher and spear-point their attack. If your team keeps losing ground to a skilled enemy decker, choose the cyberdeck and SCS implants and combat them in cyberspace, or use stealth and leg boosters to sneak up and kill their physical body before anyone has a chance to react. 2] Communicate. The chat buttons are there for a reason. “Y” (by default) broadcasts a message to all players, while “U” (again, by default), talks only to your team. You can use public chat to taunt and distract the other team or to engage in a casual conversation – team chat should be reserved for more important matters, such as battle plans, information, objective status, and other things of that nature. The “V” key will also bring up a list of voice commands, which can be used to communicate even faster. It is recommended that you memorize these commands as tapping “v43” on the keyboard (which, by the way, yields the “defend me while I hack” message), is generally much faster. Another trick, though it doesn’t always work, is to use team and public chat to confuse the enemy, i.e. “Pull back to level one, so I can hack the turrets” on public chat, and then “really, lets rush them through the maintenance passages” on team chat can disguise a sneak attack. 3] Work together. You alone are one player. Against a well organized, coordinated defense, you will be quickly fragged. You cannot work effectively with a team until you accept this fact. Don’t try to be a hero, because 9 out of 10 times, you’ll just wind up looking like an idiot. Talk to your team, and work together. A good mix of players – stealthed snipers, rocket users, and players with thermal vision, SWT, and mediplant, can accomplish anything – but only if they attack together. Heavies should take point, as their massive armor can bear the brunt of the opponent’s attacks. Plus, there is nothing more intimidating than the entire heavy arsenal – a minigun user, a rocket user, and an ion cannon user advancing at once. In the middle should be anyone with the above mentioned implants (thermal vision, SWT, and mediplant), where they can spot enemies and heal their team. Lights and stealth/snipers should take up the rear, where they can take their shots from safety.